


Confrontation

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all your time working on cases, there isn't a lot of free time. Today, however; you have found yourself taking the day off and cleaning up a bit. But what are you left to do when you live with an asshole pie eater, a supposed-to-be on your side traitor, and a clueless, horny angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

You were your folding laundry in the kitchen. Due to the busy schedule on hunts, you took the chance to clean yours and the boys clothes. Seeing as your set was finished you headed to Dean's room to gather his.   
You knocked on the door and a humerus voice answered. 

"Come in, it's open," Dean announced. When you entered, you saw Sam leaning against Dean's desk. Dean sat on the foot of the bed, and then angel stood to the right corner of the room. Castiel sure was a sight to see. Those deep blue eyes; the loosened tie; the unruly sexy bed hair. The vessel he possessed was normally about a 6 on the scale from 1 to 10; however, the angel absentmindedly rose that 6 to a high 11.

"Hey sorry, I don't mean to interrupt er,... whatever this is. Um, I'm doing laundry for you guys so I need your clothes Dean." you informed. With another laugh, he stood and walked over to his laundry basket. For a guy that mostly lives on the road, he kept his room clean and organized. He picked the basket up and moved it over to you. 

"You don't have to, I can get it in a little while." he said. 

"Dean Winchester, I know you. Your little whiles are a months process. Plus, I'm feeling nice today and so I'm going to doing something, even if it is just laundry, for you and Sammy."

He gave you a thankful smile, but it grew to something else. Something you instantly regretted about walking in his room. He was fixing to do something, and with your angelic crush in the corner, you knew it wouldn't be good. 

"What about Cas? You can't leave him out. It wouldnt be fair," Sam teased. Normally he wasn't like this. He was usually on your side putting Dean back in his place. You turned your head as if to question their motives. 

"I'll think of something. I would never forget about you Cas," you assured. Picking up the laundry you turned back to Sam.   
"By the way, giving you a heads up. Your laundry is next and whatever currency I find, I'm putting in my pocket." With that, you left and headed to the washer. 

It had been about ten minutes since you departed from the boys. You were still going through Dean's clothes. His socks were introvert, and his shirts the same. His pockets were filled with small random things; mostly pennies. As soon as you piled his clothes in and set the knob, you shifted to the dryer to check on your second remaining load of miscellaneous clothing. They were dry so you moved them into the basket on top. Between looking into the dryer and up to the basket, Castiel snook up on you. 

"Damn it Cas! What did Dean tell you?" you gritted. 

"Dean told me to come ask you." he said nervously due to your tone. Pausing your rant you thought about what he said. 

"What? What are you talking about. I'm talking about the out of the blue appearances. You can't keep doing that. Your going to give someone a heart attack." you stiffled. 

"I apologize, (y/n). I did not mean to startle you, but Dean said it was urgent and that I come to you instantly." Looking at him explain Dean was the cause, you knew something was up and it probably wouldn't end well. Leaning up against the washer, you faced him. 

"Why exactly did he tell you to come to me?" you asked with your arms crossed. 

"I asked him about these... these certain occurances that have been happening to me. He gave me an idea to help, but he said to ask you to "finish" helping me." he quoted. Squinting your eyes at him, he slowly dropping his gaze from yours. Slowly he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a foil packet. 

"Cas, what are you doing with that?" A lump in your throat appeared. He played with the edges of it and avoided your eyes. "Castiel, what the hell are you doing with a condom?" your voice raised as did his eyes. 

"I need your help." he managed softly. 

"The hell you do!" the more you thought about it, the more pissed off you got. Fuck Dean, and his twisted jokes. Sam too. Cas saw anger rising. 

"(Y/n), I need your help putting it on, so that I may "Jerk off"," he quoted again. Wait what? What the living hell was going on? 

"You don't use a damn condom to jerk off feather brain," you hissed. Hurt flashed through his eyes and he looked down at the ground. Like a puppy with its head down and tail between its legs. You just scolded an angel; your angel, and the regret started settling in. 

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you upset. I will leave you alone to the laundry," he mumbled as he turned for the exit. Immediately you grabbed his shoulder. 

"Cas wait," you hesitated. "I'm the one who should be sorry." Reaching into his hand, you weaved the packet into your fingers; taking it away. "You don't need this to do... that. Why... When... What exactly did you tell Dean and then he tell you? And why was Sam involved?" you asked nicely as possible. 

"I told Dean about this," he motioned down at his pants. A buldge stuck out. "When I confronted him about it, Sam was currently in the room. Dean said that since I don't have a girlfriend, to just comply it by myself and "jerk off". Then you entered to obtain his clothes for washing. Afterwards, he handed me this and told me to go straight to you to finish helping me." Awesome. You always had the right timing to enter things. Thinking it through, you thought of a way to explain this process to him. 

"Okay well, first off like I said before, you don't need this to do what he said. This is for when you sleep with a woman. Second, when you do... proceed with his remedy, you get a towel or something. Make sure to throw it away afterwards. I do not care to wash the remaining implements. Are you following?" He watched you cautiously and his brow creased. 

"We have not walked anywhere." he stated. His cluelessness really was adorable. You smiled at him. 

"No, I meant do you understand my explanation so far?" he shook his head and you continued. "So, when exactly do you feel this way? Is it a certain time, or certain things that prevoke it to happen. Because if so, you could do the purer thing and stray away from said things, so that you dont have to go through with Dean's plan."Again he shifted to the ground and averted you. "What's wrong Cas," you asked curiously. Hesitating for a long while, you rubbed his hand that you still held in your own. 

"I don't want to. I enjoy spending time with you. I prefer your company, (y/n)." he admitted. 

"Cas, I get that but-wait? What!" you exclaimed. Looking down, you saw the buldge had enlarged. Great. A horny angel, an asshole pie eater, and a suppose-to-be on your side, traitor. Those are what you lived with. Hence the reason Dean gave him a condom and told you to take care of it. "You...this happens when your around me?" With a single shake of his head, you knew you were in over your head. Did he like you, like you liked him? Or was it just an appearance turn on. You were the only female he was ever around. 

"Can you give me a second?" you questioned. With another head shake, you moved past him and headed straight for the brothers. Man were they in for it. You barged into Deans room with knocking; why bother. 

"What the hell was that? What are you doing Dean? That wasn't funny. This," you waived your hands in the air, " isn't funny."

"(y/n)," Sam tried but you cut him off. 

"You know how I feel about him Dean. You know, and yet you play with my emotions. Do you not realize how much it hurts?"

"What are you talking about (y/n)? He likes you too. Did you not see the proof stick out of his pants?" Dean fought back. 

"You know what Dean? I did, but you know what that tells me? It explains that he is a male, and he has never once been laid, and he is constantly with us so that makes me the only female in which he interacts with." He stopped you immediately. He was serious, and his true intentions were not to hurt you or piss you off, but to get the two of you together finally. 

"Stop. He likes you. And it's not because your his last resort or only option. Damn it, we go to bars and there are always countless women who gawk at him while you're off flirting it up with pathetic douche bags. He brushes them off and he watches over at you. Don't you dare try to pin his emotions on something so ridiculous." Your wrath grew as Dean's voice raised. 

" Cas really likes you," Sam added. He too, only wanted you and the angel to be together.

"I don't give a rats ass. It was in neither of your places to act upon our feelings. It doesn't involve you." you started to storm out of the room. 

"If neither one steps up, nothing will happen. Cas will never come out and say it, and you will never open your eyes to see him pleading for help every chance that he's around you. Why are you so afraid of love; that somebody could actually love you?" Dean yelled. Turning you yelled back. 

"I said it doesn't concern you! You can finish your own damn laundry! Both of you!" and you slammed the door and headed to your room. You laid in your bed, as the tears threatened. Screw those two assholes. With your heavy eyelids, you quickly grew tired and fell asleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You awoke to a flutter of wings. Cas stood next to your bed and as you looked up at him, his monotone voice filled the silence. 

"I did not intend to wake you. I only wanted to see if you were okay," he explained. "I heard Dean yelling at you."

"I yelled at him to," you pursed your lips. He felt irritation in your voice and he started to back away.   
"Cas," you called. "Will you... do you want to lay down with me?" His head shot up and after a while implied that he did. You stood up and walked over to him. You helped him out of his trench coat and blazer and his shoes. You loosened his tie and slid it off. He didn't move as you slowly undressed him. He only gazed at your eyes as you did so. "I'm making you comfortable," you explained. Reaching for his collar, you cleared your throat, and continued to unbutton his white shirt. His muscles were chiseled and you fought the urge to feel him up. Next, you went south and unzipped his trousers. As you unbuttoned them, his face slowly inched to yours and you hadn't noticed till his forehead met with yours. Watching you, he placed his lips on yours and kissed you softly. 

You released his pants, and they fell to the floor. You cupped your hands to his face, and his arms pulled you to him. Somewhere out of the mix, you both smiled into the kiss.

"You need to sleep," he insisted as he motioned his head to the bed. Reaching for his hand you dragged him with you and layed down. You cuddled into him and positioned his arms for him. After a few short seconds, it felt normal to him. You kissed his cheek and rested your head in the crook of his neck. 

"Goodnight Castiel," you yawned. 

"Goodnight (y/n)," he whispered as he stroked his fingers through your hair softly. "(y/n)," he said after a moment. You replied with: "Hmmmmmmm?"

"Shouldn't I obtain the condom Dean presented to me? You said it was when I sleep with a female. And he said it would keep you safe and I want to keep you safe." he explained. His cluelessness and innocence really were adorable qualities. Lifting your head you smiled at him. 

"Dean also implied that we needed to have sex immediately." His brow furrowed and he became tense. Snuggling more into him you let out a light laugh. 

"Don't worry, I'll be more than happy to help you understand when our time comes," you answered the silent unknown question about sex. After all, what Dean and Sam had said was true. The feelings you both had for each other were unreal and you didn't want to admit it. But there in that moment, craddled into your angels arms, you knew the fire between you had ignited. With that, you kissed him on the lips and whispered goodnight one last time before your dreams took over.


End file.
